Forgiveness
A collection of small short stories, where each event is told from multiple perspectives The Forgiveness Collection Forgiveness "Can you forgive me?" Your breath warms my nearly frostbitten ear, and your words echo in my head as I'm led further into your kingdom. Forgive you? My mind jumps to a recent memory. We're sitting under my favorite tree in the rain forest, looking at the stars. My laughter is heard all around, pink is bubbling in my scales, and your smile warms my heart. I can't forget that. Now I know, I should forgive you. But we both know that I can't do that. I can't forget our egg, pink and blue and white and purple all over, in a nest in the snow. I can't forget the moment she hatched, our dragonet, the most perfect dragonet I'd ever seen. I can't forget your glittering ice queen descending from the sky, or that nod she gave you. I can't forget the moment you slaughtered your own dragonet with you own talons, tossing her in the snow like she was nothing. I can't forget the cold glint in your eye when the guards grabbed me. I can't forget you. But I can't forgive you. My heart breaks into pieces, but I make my decision. "I can't." Regrets "I can't" My heart breaks into pieces. You can't what? Live with it? I can't either! Don't you see? I had to tell her. My ranking is going to shoot up after what I told her . The egg...... I'm so sorry for what I did to it. I'll never forget those precious moments when we were an official family, two dragons and a daughter. But now she's gone. I'll find her later, I promise. But I need to know that you still love me. Please, tell me you still love me. And at that moment, I know what's wrong. Why you look so upset. Why you don't understand. You don't love me. A part of you still does, but it's not going to be the same, ever again. You're a prisoner. I'm going to be a high-ranked guard or warrior. I think I'm going to cry. Don't you know how sorry I am? Don't you know what I would do to regain you love and trust? Don't you know that I still love you, through it all? But it isn't enough, is it? It'll never be enough. Gone The walls are still there. I can feel it. My scratches are not halfhearted anymore. They are strong. Because today is the day. Finally. The light envelops me. Snow is everywhere Both of you stand, watching me But the RainWing looks happy And the IceWing Looks Determined Then the swoop of dragons overhead And three more IceWings join us One nod One look One crack And I'm gone And I'm tossed away Much to mother's horror I know it's not fair. But I'm not done. Following A shadow whisks through snow, following dragon-prints. Up ahead- a sign of life in the dull, colorless landscape. At first sight, she's an IceWing. But closer examination shows a gray RainWing. Peculiar. A group of IceWings- three standing strong, one slumped over and with an aura of guilt. If there were ties between these two dragons, they have snapped, like a twig. The rain dragon was once cheerful, but now closely resembles shattered glass- a crushed spirit. But she is feisty. She'll survive. The ice dragon is overwhelmed with guilt. Whatever he did will continue to haunt him. But there is one more presence- inexplicable, yet definite- that reties those broken bonds. It's a part of them- a ghost, a spirit. The rain will go into the dungeon. The ice will rise in rank. They will try to forget each other. But that is impossible. These dragons' stories are far from over. The Raindrops Collection Raindrops This is creepy, isn't it? Am I considered a stalker if I stay here? I didn't mean to be so close to him, I was looking for shelter from the rain! But still This is weird. I'm a MudWing in a tree, and a dragon I have an active crush on is right below me. Wouldn't anyone else feel awkward? How do you get yourself into these messes, Lilypad? What if this branch breaks? Oh my shining moons, if this branch breaks and I fall onto his head and get covered in water and break both of our legs, so help me I will set this moonlicking tree on fire. But now what? Will this rain stop so I can go ho- Oh no Oh moons d a r n i t d a r n i t d a r n i t He Saw Me WhatdoIdo? Uh Hide? No Cry? Uh Oh moons Just say something, quick! Um "Hi." ... "Hi." Oh moons Does he hate me? He hates me, doesn't he. Oh moons. I can't live with that Oh, it's my turn to talk. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean t-" "Do you want to come down here? It's more sheltered." Shelter Why would I say that? Why? I mean, I like her. But I already stutter when she's near me. Why would I want her to be that close to me? She seems pretty cool with it. Moons, everything about her is cool. Even the way she climbs down the tree is cool. I wish she liked me. Oh wow, I'm shaking Stop Stop She won't believe me if I say I'm cold What if.. What if I just tell her I like her? But.. If she doesn't... Then... I might cry in front of her. And She'll Never Like me. Ever. Stop shaking, you moonlicking excuse for a MudWing. How long was she up there? I nearly jumped out of my scales when she spoke... did she notice? But wow, are her scales warm. and she's smiling now... Maybe... Maybe she doesn't hate me after all. The Glass Collection Half Empty My name is Shimmer, and I am going to die. The SandWing is small but she looks like she has something, anything, to live for. I can't fight a dragon who has friends a family a purpose in life, When I have nothing. Why kill her, the dragon with a purpose, to save me? Me,the dragon who didn't protest fight argue when Scarlet brought her here? Me, the dragon who gave up on her friends family life and is waiting for her last breath so that she can just see talk to apologize to everyone she hurt over years and years of life. So it's a final decision the moment I see my opponent. My name is Shimmer, and I am going to die. Half Full My name is Morning, and I refuse to die. Iv'e been waiting waiting for days to get a way finally out of here. I won't die because I need to survive for him who? I don't know It's all too confusing for me to think about now I have to keep my eyes focused on the target so that I can go home now now now now Claws up! Tails Ready! Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddddddd FIGHT!Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)